Hands off!
by coldeyedflames
Summary: Au fusion fic. HarryPotter moved from the country, to the city London, and he has to bunk at his Godfather's house with Draco Malfoy,a used to be childhood friend. Now he is thrown in a plot full of mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Got through it all 

Summary: This is a AU fiction obviously. It is a fusion story based off of the 1st volume of 'Hands Off!' I hope you like it because this happens to be one of my favorite mangas. Anyways, Harry Potter is the new kid from the country going to a new school in the city of London, he has to board with his Godfathers with his childhood friend Draco Malfoy. Draco seems a bit more distant and cold towards him than Harry could remember… it's even stranger when Draco won't even allow him to shake his hand! There is some slash Hp/Dm and possibly more…

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it all belongs to J. K Rowling, and various publishing companies. Nor do I own the manga 'Hands off' by Kasane Katsumoto.

Part 1

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!" a small boy yelled as many older boys circled around the freshman._

_"Man you're right, he does look like a chick," one older bully said as the rest laughed._

"Put on the scarf!" another suggested as they teased the smaller boy infront of them, and they forced him to wear a girl's uniform.

Harry Potter rounded the corned his glasses nearly falling off of his feminine face as he rushed to the large building. A bell rang as he reached the gate. 'Damn! I'm late! On the first day!' he thought angrily and in despair. That's when a man standingby the brick wall stopped him.

"Hey, have you seen this girl? She's the one who's mostly in the Print room," the older man said holding out a photo.

"No! I don't know her!" he snapped trying to push past him.

"Look, her name's Parvati Patil, she's a freshman, the one with the long brown hair in a ponytail…" the man continued to try,

"I told you I don't know her! Now get a clue!" he snarled running pass the guy by pushing him out of the way. He ran into the large white building, and down the clean gray hallways to classroom 519. He burst into the classroom door. "Sorry I'm late!" he apologized to the teacher who was calling roll.

"You must be Harry Potter, yes Mr. Malfoy has told us about you, what are you his cousin?" the teacher asked. He had silky black hair that looked shiny with grease, a hooked nose, dark composure, and a prominent set of black eyes. "I like your hair," he added sarcastically as the rest of the class laughed.

'Oh NO! I forgot to style my hair this morning! Draco knew I was late, and still left me to sleep!' he thought remembering his extremely messy black hair. 'Let's see if this shakes you Mr. I- gel- my –hair-enough-to-withstand-a-tsunami!' he thought sourly with a smirk on his pink lips. His green eyes shimmered as he replied, "I realize my cousin cares so much as to let me sleep in when my alarm didn't go off!" he said with a smile.

The blonde seemed unmoved, with his silver eyes as emotionless as ever, "You were sleeping like a kitten, I didn'twant to disturb you," he retorted sarcastically.

"Why you! Dick face!" was all harry could say currently as he glared with hatred. Many of the classmates continued to laugh.

"That's enough boys you're disrupting my class, shake hands and please finish this," Professor Snape ordered.

Draco got up and walked over, then he put on his glove before shaking Harry's hand which made the shorter one fume in anger as they shook hands.

'He looks like a chick,' a certain tall red-head thought resting his chin on his palm. His red hair ended neatly at his shoulders and blue eyes were the most attractive feature to most of the swooning girls. 'Man, so what else is new with Malfoy's germ-phobia' he thought examining Harry.

_Later on…_

Harry was in the bathroom trying to style his hair in some way. "Darn Draco!" he murmered angrily. Then he lifted his head from the sink when someone walked in.

"Need help in grooming?" a red-head asked walking up to Harry. He held up a suitcase, "I've got all you need in here to make you look manly," he said grinning truthfully.

"You do, wow," Harry said taking the case and looking into it, "You have a salon in here!" he exclaimed taking out the blow dryer and hooking it up.

'Man, he has such pale skin it will send more girls looking in the store for creams, and his neck is girly too,' the taller boy thought with a mumble.

"So.. I never got your name…" Harry inquired handing the boy back the blow dryer.

"Oh yeah, my name is Ron Weasley kid," Ron said holding the door open for him. Harry smiled, "Well, you're a cool guy Ron," he said walking down the hallway to his locker. Ron just smiled when they went to their next class. 'Man his aura is easy to read, he's happy that I'm around…' Ron thought seeing the orange color surround Harry.

Harry walked into the classroom and was surrounded by people who wanted to talk to him. He happily continued conversing with his new classmates until he ran into someone. "Ow…I'm sorry!" he apologized looking down at the person he hit.

"That's okay!" a voice giggled as the girl smiled. "Hi..I'm Padma Patil," she said standing up.

"Hi, I'm Harry," he introduced while another boy mentioned a girl named Parvati.

"Yeah, I heard some sleazy guy out by the gate was looking for her," Harry said looking at Ron.

"Parvati…that's my sister…she always attracts guys like that," Padma said looking at Harry.

"She is?" Harry asked in surprise, 'Come to think of it, she does look exactly like that picture..' he thought.

"Yeah," Padma nodded sitting on the desk, her short brown hair swished when she shook her head.

The next morning…

"Parvati was kidnapped?"

A/N: the end…I hope you liked it..


	2. Chapter 2

Kidnapping Surprise

A/N: Yo! I've got 65 hits for this fic, but no reviews, please Review, it helps for me to be able to know who you are, or what you think of my story. Oh well, this is where all the mystery begins! Still H/D and possibly more - - . Oh well on with the story, this chapter may be longer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hands Off by Kasane Katsumoto nor do I own Harry Potter by J.K Rowling.

Last time:

"_Parvati was kidnapped!"_

Harry had found out this morning that Parvati was kidnapped, and Padma wasn't at school. "Poor Padma, her sister's gone," he said standing by his locker. Ron was standing next to him l0ooking just as down.

"Yeah, well, I don't think we can do anything about it…" Ron started when he saw Draco walk in, his normal moody way. Harry glared at Draco when he just walked by unfazed by the new.

"Aren't you worried Malfoy?" he asked wondered what was going on in the gelled blonde's head.

"Why should I worry, it's none of my business anyways," Draco replied coldly, silver eyes focused on the locker combination.

"What! How could you say that? She was at least your classmate right?" Harry spat before being interrupted by the police for questions. "Huh…I'm sorry, all I know is that there was this guy asking for her yesterday, I was running late so I didn't pay attention to his features," Harry said to the inquiring officer.

"She is a classmate I barely even know, or care about," Draco replied once again before heading to the student parking lot.

"Jerk!" Harry mumbled crossing his arms in a aggravated way. Ron smiled amused, "Don't worry, he's always like that to people," the red head implied running a hand through his red locks.

Draco continued to ride his old Honda motorcycle through the streets, grimacing. 'Why is this bothering me so much? I have to stay away from him, ever since he cursed me,' he thought angrily. He then was reminded of when they were mere children. He was bout 5 years old then/

"Harry, come on, lets go home," little Draco said walking up to his black haired best friend.

"Okay Dray!" Harry answered smiling and holding his hand. That's when the jolt was felt up Draco's arm and he saw the old woman who was hung. _'So the old witch finally hung herself,' a man said. 'Yeah' another answered,'I had to take her down, she was beaten up,' he added._

Draco swallowed hard as he continued to ride, reminded of the smile, and then when they held hands, the power was given to him… He swirved down a street and stopped infront of a house. That's when he saw the past again

'It was a girl, was that Parvati? Oh well, she was walking down the street in a coat and a short skirt.'

Draco blinked again and then drove off again, towards the school. In a few minutes he stopped right where Harry was walking. "Get on," he ordered grabbing the smaller boy's wrist and pulling the boy on.

"What the bloody hell!" Harry said in surprise, glared, but still held on as Draco sped off. Ron was following closely behind on his Harley Davidson motorcycle.

They reached the same house that Draco had visited before. "Here's your girlfriend's house…" Draco said getting off the motorcycle.

Harry stumbled off then growled "She's not my girlfriend," before walking to the front door and knocking. Ron got off his own motorcycle and walked over to the pair of boys standing at the door.

"Hello, oh hi," Padma said letting the group in. "Why are you here?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"We're here to help!" Harry replied brightly with a smile. Draco snorted and then walked down the hallway.

"Do you mind if we check the rooms?" he asked Padma standing infront of the bedroom door.

"No…"she answered Draco slowly walked into the room, and his eyes closed as he viewed the past.

"_Pool…no I've never heard of that club, now leave me alone," a girl said into the cordless phone. That had to be Parvati. Then there was Padma reaching through Parvati's closet._

A/N: Sorry I cut it short, the ending to this mystery will come next chapter, I can't wait till the fourth book of Hands off comes out! Please Review, I want some reviews and some constructive critisism. I apologize that this chapter is extremely short.


End file.
